He need's me
by E-angel-H
Summary: This is a songfic about Victoria’s relationship with James and why she continued on his hunt for Bella. Set to the song ‘As long as he needs me’ from the musical Oliver.


**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, it's the property of Stephanie Meyer. Neither do I own the song 'As long as he needs me'. That belongs to however wrote it.**

**A/N: This is a songfic about Victoria's relationship with James and why she continued on his hunt of Bella. Set to the song 'As long as he needs me' from the musical Oliver.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Long as He needs me

_As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me. _

He needs me. He needs me to do this for him. He changed me, gave me this immortal life. This beauty and strength. This is the least I can do for him. I will run by his side and go up against these vampires however strong they may be, however likely I'll die, because he needs me.

_Who else would love him still  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will...  
As long as he needs me._

I love him you know. Whatever he has done I love him and will love him for whatever he does. Yes he drags me along on this dangerous game, loving the challenge. I know he doesn't care for me, just what I can do for him. I will always stay by his side though, he needs me.  
_  
I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me  
I don't let on..._

He leaves me all the time, to enjoy the spoil all alone and not share, just this time it may be worse. The girl is protected so well and by so many. He'll return though and I can't let on what I feel. He'll see me as weak and discard me .I feel it though, this is no longer just missing him, I feel like I have lost him and I'm all alone.

_...The way I feel inside.  
The love, I have to hide...  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me._

I can never show how much I love him, I have to hide it. Wherever he is he wants to see me string and emotionless, like him. I will do whatever he needs, I have no pride anymore. It belongs to him to twist and mould however he sees fit. I will do as he says, he still needs me.  
_  
He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same,  
I'll play  
This game  
His way._

I would never have acted like this before, never be so reckless. Teetering between one species that will kill me and a family that would do the same. She must die though, I am carrying the baton for him, and I am playing his game.  
_  
As long as he needs me...  
I know where I must be.  
I'll cling on steadfastly...  
As long as he needs me._

I can't back away now, I have gone too far and I must continue on this path. I have my army beside me and a plan ready. She must die and I must do it for him, he needs me to.

_As long as life is long...  
I'll love him right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong...  
As long as he needs me._

My life may end soon, I realise that. Whether it be the wolves, the Volturi or the Cullen's. I will be strong though till my mission is over. He's watching me as I go, making sure I do this. He still needs me.

_If you are lonely  
Then you will know..._

I have lost him, I see that now. He will never return and whatever I do can't change thatbut if you have been left with a mission you have to finish it however hard it may be._When someone needs you,  
You love them so._

He never loved me, just needed me. I loved him though and will always even now as I stand here facing him. He is in my position. She needs him just as much as James needs me. The only difference they both love each other, it's not unrequited like mine. I see the love in his eyes and a small part of me knows I'll die. I am scared but I won't back down, he still needs me.**  
**  
_I won't betray his trust...  
Though people say I must._

Laurent told me I shouldn't do this that the Cullen's are too powerful, but I had to. He trusted me with his mission and I will carry on with it to my end. I can't betray him, he gave me so much. I can only keep it if I succeed here.**  
**_  
I've got to stay true, just  
As long as he needs me._

I have got to do this; I must stand here true to my cause and fight this vampire to the death. It may be my death, it might be his. I will do it though. Even as the pain increases and I just want to curl up in a ball or run, I won't. I can't. I have too stayed fighting. Even to my death I will keep resisting however hard it takes. He needs me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Click the green button and review.**


End file.
